WAKE THE FRAG UP!
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: Next time Prowl assigned her security duty, she’d just shoot him. You almost have to feel bad for the poor Decepticon assassin who decided to sneak into the base. Ratchet? Think the pieces left of him are big enough to put him back together?


**Title: WAKE THE FRAG UP!**

**Summary: Next time Prowl assigned her security duty, she'd just shoot him. You almost have to feel bad for the poor Decepticon assassin who decided to sneak into the base. Ratchet? Think the pieces left of him are big enough to put him back together?**

**Warning: This story was spawned from a sleep-deprived brain who had too much coffee and stayed up all night reading Transformer FanFics… so when your brain melts and your eyes/optics try to crawl out of your head to get away from this, don't blame me ;P.**

**Warning 2: Mission - Ironhide's daughter. Dusty - Random Decepticon I made up and will probably never use again. Lori, from the 'Cybertron' series is in this and she is a transformer, don't ask me how. Despite the Cybertron character, this is Movieverse-ish.**

**Warning 3: My Primus-Forsaken brain couldn't make up it's slaggin' mind, so there's going to be two versions of this. The other will be called, 'Rest in pieces'.**

**Rating: T for a lot of transformer and human cursing.**

**Random crap: God, I have to work on making my A/N's shorter.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Lori twitched. Next time that slaggin' tactician gave her security duty, she'd just flat-out shoot him. That be an interesting conversation with Optimus. How'd he get injured sir? Oh, um, Sunstreaker did it. Didn't like that Prowl sent him to the brig for two weeks. We all know he isn't the most stable of mechs sir. Nah, Sunstreaker wasn't too bad of a guy once you get to know him, and besides, then she would have to deal with a furious Sideswipe for the rest of her existence. It wasn't worth the absolutely mortifying pranks that would undoubtedly follow. She could just use the typical 'The Decepticons did it' excuse, but that was so cliché… Meh, it was clichéd for a reason.

Lori used her inner chronometer to see how much longer her shift had. She groaned. Two more hours of the oh so fun-filled job of staring at the monitors. Yay! God, and it wasn't even 'prime time' when everyone was awake and watching their typical idiocy mildly entertained her. Nope, it was the middle of fraggin' night, and everyone was in deep recharge. It was official. Prowl sucked. She idly wondered if he was in recharge yet…

_:Lori to Prowl:_

He responded almost immediately, his voice slightly husky. Seems he was in recharge. Oops. _:Prowl here. What's wrong?:_

She shrugged even though he couldn't see it. _:Nothing. Just got bored:_

_:…I'm going back to recharge:_

_:Aw, come on Prowl:_

_:Go to recharge:_

_:Can't. Security duty:_

_:Then pay attention to the monitors:_

_:I can talk and watch them at the same time:_

_:Good _night_ Lori:_

_:Nighty night Prowler:_

Aww, did the big bad tactician actually think he could ignore her? _:Lori to Prowl:_

_:What is it this time?:_

_:Nothing:_

She giggled as his part of the link shut off. _:Lori to Prowl… Lori. To. Prowl… C'mon. We both know you're not asleep:_ She sent, accidentally slipping back into human terminology.

_:It's recharge, Lori. Not sleep:_

_:Whatever it is, you're not doing it, so why won't you talk to me?:_

_:I'm trying to do it, so leave me alone:_

_:Damn, you get cranky when you get no sle- recharge:_

_:Yes I do. Now shush:_

_:Oh fi-:_ She heard a small thud just as something flashed on one of the monitors. _:What was that?:_ She asked, accidentally talking into the link.

_:What was what?:_

_:Just something on the monitors. Talk to you later Prowl, I'm going to go check out the rec. room:_ She cut off the link and walked out the door.

* * *

Prowl groaned, thumping his head against his headboard. There was no way he's be able to slip back into recharge now. Might as well help Lori check out the disturbance in the rec. room, just in case. His room happened to be on the other side of the Ark, so it would take him several minutes to get there.

_:Prowl to Lori:_

Silence.

_:Prowl to Lori. Come in Lori:_

Still silent.

_:Prowl to Lori. Please Answer:_

_:Lori here. What's up Prowler?:_

_:Why didn't you answer?:_

_:I was, ah… distracted?:_

* * *

Lori chuckled at the silence from the other end of the link.

_:-Sigh- Just go lie down. I'm awake so I might as well take security duty:_

_:Really? Thanks Prowl:_

She didn't hesitate running toward her room. Only when she heard a muffled groan from one of the rooms she was walking by did she remember to walk quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"It's… it's beautiful." She vaulted over the random crap on her floor, gracefully landing on her berth. "Damn, this beats security duty by a long shot.

* * *

Lori groaned, rolling over as she heard a _thud_ similar to the one she heard in the Security room a mere hour ago. She sat up, glaring into the darkness irritably. "Damn it, who ever is making that noise is going to _die_. Bloody frickin' loud bastard, don't know how to be quiet…"

She made her way to the rec. room, ignoring the feeling in her gut to, _turn the hell around and run._

* * *

Dusty grumbled in annoyance ad he fiddled with the energon converter. He glared darkly at the camera facing his direction. Yes, he had wired it so all the unfortunate mech in the security room saw was an empty room, but a camera staring at you was _creepy_, it being able to see you or not. He sighed and turned back to the energon converter. Better put the poison in it before anyone finds him.

Dusty jumped violently when he heard the door open. He whirled around, aiming his gun at a startled red femme's head. He leered at her. "I heard rumors that the Autobots housed a few femmes, but I never did believe them." His sensors detected her com. link activating. He immediately jammed it. "Now, now, why on Earth would I want your dear Autobot friends to join us?" He asked, not even noticing that he had just used a human phrase.

* * *

Prowl's optic ridge rose upward at the sight of Lori making her way down the hallway. She had only left an hour ago, she should have been in recharge by now. He straightened, a ripple of unease going through him when she entered the rec. room but didn't show up on any of the monitors. He turned the rec. room camera directly toward the door and still didn't see her. He turned back to the hallway camera, and there she was, her back toward him, standing in the rec. room doorway. What the frag? He should be able to see her.

_:Prowl to Lori:_

"_Prowl, there-:_ The link cut off. Another ripple of unease went through him and he ran out the door.

* * *

Lori dodged another one of Dusty's punches. She kicked his feet out from under him, knocking the badly-injured mech to the floor. She took advantage of her temporary reprieve by kicking a nearby bucket into the wall, and yelling, "YOU FRAGGIN' IDIOTS! WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

* * *

Prowl's optics widened when he heard the youngling's yell, and he full-out sprinted toward the rec. room. He nearly ran into an alarmed Ratchet.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Lori barely ducked the assassin's half-hearted swing, elbowing him the gut.

"You glitch!" He shrieked in fury. Ignoring his wounds, he grabbed her arms, twisted, and sent her flying across the room.

"SHIT!" Lori screamed, thinking, _Slag. T__his is going to hurt._

* * *

By now, just about everyone was rushing through the hall. Prowl jumped, startled, as Lori yelled again. The rec. room doors opened and a red blur came flying out, crashing into the wall.

"Son-of-a-bitch! That hurt, you jackass!"

* * *

Dusty fell to his knees as the rest of his energy left him. He hated to admit it, but that femme sure could fight. He winced at the combination of worried stares at the femme and the barely-suppressed-violence glares at him. Something told him it was a bad idea to mess with the femme. He reluctantly looked up as Ironhide loomed over him. Yep, definitely a bad idea.

* * *

Lori sighed happily and nuzzled into her pillow. Finally, some nice, sweet, peaceful recharge. She had activated every lock on the door. If anyone disturbed her, they'd die, no doubt about it. No one was getting in here. Sadly, though, it seems she forgot that, as her roommate, Mission knew the codes for _every lock_.

"Up and at 'em, Sunshine. Optimus just called a meeting to discuss the Decepticon attack last night."

That's it, someone was going to die.

Lori jumped up, glaring at her silver roommate, who wisely backpedaled, seeing the glint of violence in the red femme's optics.

_:Ratchet?:_

_:What do ya want Mission?:_

_:I think you should get prepared for an all-nighter. I just woke Lori up, and I think she's getting very serious about just plainly killing someone:_

_:-Sigh- I'll get my tools ready:_

* * *

**You know, when I have had too much coffee and no sleep, I really shouldn't be allowed anywhere near any type of writing-program.**


End file.
